Saying Good-Buy
by bookreader1617
Summary: This is a short one shot of Mason's memorial serious.


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Vampire Academy**_** or the song **_**Fire and Rain**_**. I do own Donna though.**

* * *

*No one's Pov*

Today was Mason's memorial.

It was being held in the tiny school chapel and the whole school showed up. Every set was taken; there was not even standing room. In the front pew sat Mason's mother, Rose, Christian, Mia, and Eddie. Rose and Miss. Ashford's hand like it was each other's life line. Rose held Eddies hand also on her other side. Next to Eddie sat Mia holding Christian's and Eddie's hand the same fashion. They were each other's life line. They needed each other to get through this day.

In the pews behind them sat the rest of the Senior Novices. One look at each and every one of their faces said just how much pain they are in. Many tried, and fail, to hide their emotions. Many didn't even try. No one could blame them. They didn't just lose a classmate—they lost a brother. Ever since they were 5 years old this group of young kids—no adults—have grown up with each other. They had spent everyday training together in the gym. Between classes they shared inside jokes or gossip. They shared dorm rooms. Eating meals together. No one knew this group of soon-to-be guardians better then they knew each other.

They had become a family.

And Mason was the most beloved of them all.

He would be missed forever.

The lights in the chapel dimed and a small slid show of pictures played to a song. The pictures stated off with baby pictures all the way up to a few days before his passing. There were a few videos mixed into the slid show also. The last photo was of Rose and Mason standing next to each other, their arms around each other shoulders holding their skis in their other hands smiling goofily at the camera. Many smiled though their tears as the photos. They saw just how happy and free spirited Mason was.

There was not a single dry eye in the room. Everyone was crying by the end of it. Even the ever so sonic guardians shad a few tears. Many of the older guardians, like Alberta, had seen this young man grow up and taught him in several of his classes, but now they watched him die.

The lights came back on and the chaplain walked up to the podium. "For the past few weeks as we grieved for our dear friend Mason, I thought about what to say today. It is impossible to sum up how much Mason meant to each and every one of us in just a few words. For eighteen years he taught us how to live and now he taught us how to die. Mason gave his life for those he loves. There is no greater sacrifice then that. Though he no longer walks among us, he will forever live on in our hearts from the memoires he made with us. His sprite now watches over us as we continue our journey here on Earth. Mason would have want us to continue to live our lives and comfort each other is this dark times. I would like to now open the podium to anyone who would like to say a few words."

The chaplain stepped down. As he passed Mason's picture he made the sign of the cross and place it on the picture for a moment and stepped aside. For a few moments no one moved. Everyone wonder who was the first to say good-bye. After a minute that felt like an hour Alberta stepped up to the podium.

"For the past thirteen years I had the pleasure of watching Mason grow up into a wonderful young man," Tears built up in Alberta's eyes. "Mason was always full of jokes, smiles, and hard work. He knew what it took to be a guardian and would have been a wonderful one. He was an excellent leader and everyone's friend. He was the friend that would drop everything to be by your side if you needed it." Alberta turned to Mason's picture. "Rest in peace, Mason. You will be truly missed."

Alberta stepped down. When she passed by Mason's picture she bowed her head for a moment and wiped her tears way. No one judged her though. No one can begin to imagine what it is like watching your students grow up, train for their whole lives, and die young like this.

Over the next hour several of the Novices, even some teachers, said some words about Mason. Through their tears they shard stories about the fun times they had together growing up. Their pain showed through their eyes but they pushed through it.

With tears flowing down her face and shaking hands Rose walked up to the podium. For several moments Rose stood there staring at Mason's picture. "I'm so sorry Mase," Rose said, her voice cracking "I'm so sorry. If I could go back in time and change it all I would. I would in a heartbeat. You shouldn't have die Mase! It's not fair! You didn't deserve this. You were my best friend. I will never ever forget you. I love you Mase."

Rose waked over to Mason's photo. She placed her hand to her mouth then touched his photo. The only sound in the chapel was of Rose's heartbreaking sobs. Eddie stood up and walked over to Rose. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back to her seat.

Taking a deep breath Eddie walked up the podium. "Mase you were my best friend." Eddie said looking at his best friend's photo. "You were my brother. There will never be a day that goes by that I won't think about. I will never forget you man."

After Eddie sat back down in the front pew, a girl from two pews back walked up. Her name is Donna and was one of the few female from the Senior Novice class. Taking a deep breath she spoke, "Mason and I were really close. Not only did we grow up together here at the academy, but we lived only a few doors down from each other back in our home town. So we spent a lot of time together. If I was having a bad day he could always make me smile and forget all about what upset me. Mason was just that kind of person. For those who didn't know, Mason knew how to play the guitar. He even taught me how to play. For the longest time I would only pay for my closest friends, much to Mason announce. He would always push me to perform for others but I always told him I would if he would. He would always smile at me and say, one day he would get me to play in front of others. If it is okay with all of you I would like to play a song for you and Mason. "

There was a mutter of agreement form everyone. The chaplain walked over to a storage room off to the side and pulled out a new looking guitar and stool. Donna sat down and said, "You better be watching Mase. This one is for you."

Donna strummed a few time on the guitar. The notes echoed around the room. Then she softly sung:

"**Just yesterday morning, they let me know you were gone.**

**Suzanne, the plans they made put an end to you.**

**I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song,**

**I just can't remember who to send it to.**

**I've seen fire and I've seen rain. I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end.**

**I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend, but I always thought that I'd see you again.**

**Won't you look down upon me, Jesus, You've got to help me make a stand.**

**You've just got to see me through another day.**

**My body's aching and my time is at hand and I won't make it any other way.**

**Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain. I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end.**

**I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend, but I always thought that I'd see you again.**

**Been walking my mind to an easy time, my back turned towards the sun.**

**Lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around.**

**Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line to talk about things to come.**

**Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground.**

Shivers ran down many peoples' backs when Donna choked up. The whole Senior Novice class started to sing along though their tears for her.

**Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain. I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end.**

**I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend,**

**but I always thought that I'd see you baby, one more time again, now.**

**Thought I'd see you one more time again.**

**There's just a few things coming my way this time around, now.**

**Thought I'd see you, thought I'd see you, fire and rain, now."**

The guitar notes faded out and the echo of the voiced did to. Everyone clapped, wiping their own tears. That song said the words that they all were feeling. Donna wiped away her tears and sat back down in her seat. One of her friends wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Donna rested her head on his shoulder and silently cried.

Lastly Miss. Ashford went up to the podium. "Thank you everyone for coming. I wish we all meet under different circumstances though. Every summer when Mason would come home he would tell me about all of you." She said looking at all young dhampirs in the pews in front of you. "He truly cared about each and every one of you, never forget that. You were his family. I thank you for being part of my son's life. Mason died too soon for all of us." She turned to her son's photo. "Rest peacefully my baby boy. You are safe from danger now. We will all miss you."

Miss. Ashford sat back down. Slowly everyone slowly made their way to the front to give their condolences to Miss. Ashford and say their good buys to a boy who was taken from the planet all too soon.

* * *

**That is the end! Hope I capture the feelings well. I wasn't sure who POV to do it in so I did a general POV.**

**Please review.**

**Hope everyone is doing well.**


End file.
